Lands :O
Pre-Scratch Kids Land of Trees and Daylight (LOTAD) Player: Noah Baron Inhabitants: Ladybugs, White Dogs, Underlings(duh!) God: Heir of Life Description: The grass is very green, and has a lot of trees. Noah's house rests on top of a big tree, possibly the biggest tree on the planet. The consorts, white dogs, use the trees to make villages. There are many rivers and there are also mountains. It used to have light, until the clouds came, making the ladybugs confused and afraid of what just happened Quest: Restore the daylight Denizen: Hemera Land of Hoops and Ghosts (LOHAG) Player: Kenn Katane Inhabitants: Bees, Green Squids, Ghosts, Underlings God: Knight of Heart Description: A very purple and spooky place filled with colored ghosts and some basketball courts. Kenn's house rests upon a huge basketball hoop. The consorts, Green Squids, live in water and use hoops to "bird" ghosts. This is a reference to Earthbound/MOTHER 2, where a certain Mr. Saturn was fishing for birds. The bees were very afraid of the ghost and were usually food to the ghosts as well. Quest: Rid the ghosts. Denizen: Cerberus Land of Guitars and Deserts (LOGAD) Player: Dray Techit Inhabitants: Crows, walking penises Blue crocodiles, Underlings God: Mage of Time Description: WHERES THE FUCKING WATER and oh cool cactuses YEEEEHAWWWW also the guitars are everywhere Quest: Restore the water Denizen: Kairos Land of Presents and Frogs (LOPAF) Player: Gisi Astral Inhabitants: Chickens, Purple Kittens, Frogs , Underlings God: Maid of Space Description: A snowy place filled with a bunch of presents. It's motherfucking Christmas up in here! Although, If you're lucky, you can get a frog out of the presents! Quest: Get rid of the snow the chickens need warmth lol Denizen: Echidna Troll Session Land of Clues and Info(LOCAI) Player: Post Scratch Kids Land of Holes and Waterfalls (LOHAW) Player: Julz Kosora Inhabitants: Cockroaches, Crabs, Underlings God: Prince of Void Description: A kinda* dark place with a bunch of holes, there aren't enough waterfalls, however. Quest: Restore the waterfalls. Denizen: Nyx Land of Signs and Islands (LOSAI) Player: Nate Li Inhabitants: literally any type of fucking bird, more fucking birds because bird are fucking awesome, underlings God: Seer of Breath Description: A land full of floating islands and signs. There are a couple of stairs leading to the islands, and a couple of villages. There is a ground to this, but you can die if you land on it. This is because the ground is lava, and the islands have stairs and signs to direct you so you wont fall off. Quest: Prevent the islands from falling down. Denizen: Zephyrus Land of Sunset and Oceans (LOSAO) Player: Dale Tunder Inhabitants: Fish, Green Bears, Underlings God: Rogue(Ship?!) of Hope Description: A beautiful land that however, takes place mostly underwater. There are a few islands, but don't worry, Dale Robbed a boat before entering the medium so his boat managed to go on water. He doesn't need his gates to explore his main land, but he does need his gates to explore others' lands. Quest: Dale's Sidequest: Find new hope The mainquest: Bring back the islands Denizen: Astraea Land of Flow and Puzzles (LOFAP) Player: Aden Webb Inhabitants: Hummingbirds, Blue Bulls, and underlings. God: Wiz Of Mind Description: The abbreviation for LOFAP references Aden's "horniness" along with the consorts being bulls as well. There are a ton of rubix cubes, Jigsaw puzzles, and many more here, and a couple of rivers too. Quest: Free the planet from annoying puzzles >:( Denizen: Coeus Category:Gametest